


happy

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin appreciates his new beginning.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingquentin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingquentin/gifts).



The first time they go back to Fillory, after Eliot regains the use of his body and Quentin heals from his injuries at the Seam, it feels like a new beginning. Margo reclaims her seat as High King, recrowning Quentin, this time as King Quentin the Valiant. Eliot seems happy to sit back in an advisory role, and they work together to restore the kingdom.

Quentin finds the days pass quickly as he spends them with his best friends, rebuilding the place that they love. At night, he sleeps peacefully in Eliot's arms.

He's happy now, he realizes. Truly happy.


End file.
